Broken Wings
by Cinnamongirl46
Summary: When Flaky moves back to the lovable little town of HTF she meets new friends and a strange green bear. Uh,I can't think of anything else. And about the title, I was listening to 'Broken wings' by flyleaf while thinking of a title.
1. Chapter 1

** Warning: HTF, FlippyXFlaky and some bad language. :3**

A small red porcupine walks silently to her new school. Her ruby red quills blow in the gentle breeze releasing a few flakes of dandruff. Her light purple eyes sparkled in the bright sun. This is Flaky, she's usually shy and timid. She was never that social and rarely laughed or smiled. At her old school people always made fun of her for being such a coward and called her "flake head". None of the girls talked to her and she always got blamed for thing she didn't do. This was one of the reasons her and her mom moved to HTF vill.  
>Suddenly Flaky stopped and looked up. She was standing in front of her new high school. Then the bell rang and a bunch of students started entering the school. People started shoving and bumping in to Flaky, then finally she was pushed to the ground. She just sighed and got back up on her feet.<br>"Hey, are you okay?" Flaky turned her head to see where the voice came from, then she saw a light purple lam who (for some reason) was holding a pickle. "Uh, yeah I'm okay." Flaky said in a quiet voice. "Um, not to be rude, but why are you holding a pickle" The lam giggled "This is my best friend, Mr. Pickles. By the way, what's your name?" "Uh, F-flaky." Flaky stuttered. "Hi, Flakes my names Lammy!" Flakes..? "Hey, are you new? I never saw you in this school before. Do you want me to show you around?" Lammy asked suddenly excited. "Um, okay!" Flaky said. "Yay!" Lammy said grabbing Flaky's wrist and dragging her into the school.

**Sorry it's so short. :(**


	2. Chapter 2

"So this is the main office and over there is the nurse's office…" Lammy constantly talked and talked while giving Flaky a tour of the school. "Hey, did you get your schedule yet?" "No…" "Come on, let's see if we can get you one!" With Lammy leading the way, the two girls walked into the office. Flaky looked around and saw a green bear sitting outside the principle's office with his head down. Something red stained his jacket and hands(or paws). Blood… Flaky wanted to gasp, but she held it in. The principle's door opened. "Flippy come in here, now." The green bear got up and walked through the door and closed it behind him. Flippy…that's his name, Flaky thought. "Excuse me Mrs. Emmy, my friend didn't get her schedule. She's new!" A white cat with messy fur looked up. "What's your name dear?" Flaky wasn't paying any attention. She was still staring at the principle's door. "Flakes?" Lammy said tapping on her shoulder. Flaky snapped her head to Lammy. "Your name dear?" The cat said. "Oh, sorry! I'm Flaky." The cat started turning through the papers of a fat folder and pulled out Flaky's schedule and handed it to her. "Thank you." Both of the girls walked out the office with Flaky taking one last glance at the door. "What class do you have first?" Lammy said. "Math with Mr. Lumpy." Flaky replied "Crap, you don't know how sorry I am for you!" "Why, is he mean?" "No, he's not mean. He's just the most stupid person on the planet!" Suddenly the bell rang again. "Crap, better get to class! Lucky for you, you get excused for being late!" Lammy ran down the hallway to her next class. "Bye Flakes!" She yelled over her shoulder. Then Flaky was alone. She looked at her map of the school she followed where the map told her to go. Within seconds she got to her homeroom class and opened the door. Everybody then looked at her, this made Flaky nervous. She looked around and saw the teacher sitting at his desk. He was a blue moose that had a messed up antler. "Hi, you must be the new student, Fleky!"


	3. Chapter 3

"Now why don't you introduce yourself to the class!" Flaky, being shy was of course very nervous. She turned to face the class seeing that most of them weren't even looking at her and the ones that did looked bored. "Um hi, I'm Flaky." "Good, now tell us something about you!" "I…um…just moved here." She just randomly said the first thing she thought of. "Good, now pick a seat!" There was only one desk left so she just sat in that one. "A real idiot isn't he." She heard someone whisper to her. She turned her head to the desk next to her and saw a yellow rabbit. "Uh…" Suddenly Mr. Lumpy yelled "Cuddles, no distracting our new student!" Cuddles sighed and leaned back on his chair, staring at the ceiling. "As I was saying fractions can be easily multiplied by simply…" Flaky wasn't paying much attention to the teacher anymore. She just looked around the classroom. She glanced at a blue wolf sketching a retarded drawing of Lumpy, a green squirrel trying to eat a bag of skittles without the teacher noticing and a black and white bear who was one of the only students taking notes. It seemed only a few minutes past until the bell rung and everyone got out of their seat and left the room. Flaky looked at her schedule and saw that next she had English. She frowned, she found grammar extremely boring. When she found the classroom she was about to walk through the doorway until something caught her attention. "I heard that Flippy almost killed Toothy again." A pink chipmunk told a blue skunk. "I don't understand why they don't lock him up already." The blue skunk exclaimed. "You know he isn't doing it on purpose Petunia. He's just a little crazy in the head." The pink chipmunk replied. "I don't care if he's mentally retarded! He's still dangerous." Petunia yelled. Then they both walk into the classroom; Flaky followed them. _Could he really be a murder? _She never really met him, so it could be possible. She pushed the thought out of her head and continued walking.

**The third chapter! It's a miracle! :'D I'm not ditching the story, but it might happen soon…like that Halloween story I wrote that only had 2 readers, it sucked anyway.**


End file.
